Durant Atlas (2010)
The Tahoe is a full-size SUV in the Ultimate Driving Universe. It was added in the January 2018 Mesh Update as a replacement for the Suburban-inspired SUV. Description The Tahoe is based on the Chevrolet vehicle of the same name that first entered production in 1995 under the same platform as the GMC Yukon, and has been mechanically identical to the Yukon ever since. The model in-game is based on the GMT900 platform version of the Tahoe, produced from 2006-2014. Compared to the previous generation model, the GMT900 Tahoe and Yukon improved gas mileages from 19 to 22 mpg combined, a more angular design styling, and a significantly redesigned interior. The Tahoe is powered by a GM Vortec 5.3L V8 engine generating 320 hp, although in 2009 a 6.2L V8 engine generating 395 hp option was made available but only for the LTZ trim. Variants There are several job-exclusive variants available for use with the respective gamepass -- two for police use, and one for use by the EMT/Fire Fighter job. Police The marked and unmarked variants available for police use is fitted with the standard police package of red and blue lights across the vehicle, a lightbar on top, a traffic director in the rear, and the global UD police livery. The unmarked version has its lightbar and livery removed, as with other unmarked police cars, however, unlike the unmarked versions of the Crown Victoria and Explorer police vehicles, the Police Tahoe also does not have a traffic director. Both version perform identically, and performance is also improved compared to its civilian counterpart, with higher top speed and acceleration capability, and can pursue most vehicles that the CVPI can. EMT/Fire Fighter The variant available for use by the EMT/Fire Fighter job is fitted similarly to the marked police variant, although featuring the respective Fire/Rescue livery instead. Unlike the police versions, however, its statline is similar to the civilian Tahoe, and it also cannot recieve boost. Much like this job's version of the Ford F-150, it is used as an auxillary support vehicle to accompany a Fire Engine whilst simultaneously arriving at scenes faster and being able to hold multiple fire fighters. Gallery Fire_tahoe.png|The Fire/Rescue Tahoe. Police_tahoe.png|The Police Tahoe. Unmarked_tahoe.png|The unmarked Police Tahoe. Trivia *In 2006, when this model of the Tahoe of was first released, it was featured and promoted on Donald Trump's TV series The Apprentice, in which the two teams put together a show for the top General Motors employees to learn about the new Tahoe. The show also promoted a rather controversial online contest in which entrants had to make a 30-second ad promoting the Tahoe with captions over the provided video clips, which led to several entries into the contest poking fun at the Tahoe's mediocre gas mileage, but otherwise the campaign was quite successful. *The civilian Tahoe is rather uncommon with players due to the Ford Explorer being available for slightly more and having a higher top speed and revenue. The police version sees more use due to being free, much like all other vehicles within that gamepass job. *At one point, a Roblox physics update made SUVs and mid-sized pickup trucks, including the Tahoe, completely inoperable.Category:Vehicles Known issues * For some reason, the front turn signals are in the fog light. * The vehicle is missing the Tahoe logo from the sides of it and the rear of it. * The tail lights are missing the reverse lights. Category:SUVs Category:Citizen Vehicles Category:Police Vehicles Category:Rank Reward Vehicles